Portable terminals such as wireless terminals can be compact and may be configured to be handheld. Certain terminals may allow a one-hand operating format. The weight and size of portable and/or wireless terminals has been decreasing with some contemporary wireless terminals being less than 11 centimeters in length and their displays sized to be correspondingly compact. In operation, it may be desirable to configure terminals so as to provide increased amounts of visual information, with audio and/or text based input/outputs, using the relatively compact displays, particularly as wireless terminals may support multiple wireless communication modalities. Thus, as the devices themselves may decrease in size, the amount of content that is displayable or desired may increase with the increase in wireless services.